Une nuit à Narnia
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: -film 2- Juste avant la bataille finale, Susan se trouve incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle n'est pas la seule...


**Titre :** Une nuit à Narnia.**  
Auteur :** Katel Belacqua.**  
Fandom :** Narnia, Chapitre 2 : Le Prince Caspian.**  
Disclaimer :** Clive Staples Lewis est le propriétaire de l'univers « Narnia » pour encore un moment, et il n'a pas eu le temps de connaître la fanfiction, donc il ne s'est pas opposé à ce qu'on écrive dessus.**  
Perso et Pairing :** Caspian, Susan.**  
Rating :** T.**  
Genres :** Angst, Hurt/Comfort.**  
Thème :** de la communauté InsaneJournal "porn battle" The Chronicles of Narnia, Susan/Caspian, even the stars are different in Narnia. Non publié, non porn.**  
Nombre de mots :** 1 004 mots.**  
Notes de l'auteur :** Ne connaissant pas le roman, je me base sur le deuxième film.  
Se déroule juste avant la bataille finale.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une nuit à Narnia

Susan se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il faisait trop chaud, trop froid, c'était trop silencieux, trop bruyant… Elle n'était jamais satisfaite. Elle dirait bien que son lit d'Angleterre lui manquait sauf que… ce serait reprendre une vie ordinaire, terne, qui ne lui convenait pas. L'existence était trop morne de ce côté-là. Narnia était devenu son pays, son refuge. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Mais si le lit pouvait être juste un peu plus confortable, elle en serait reconnaissante à… aux créateurs des lits de Narnia.

En vérité, elle ressentait de la nervosité mais n'oserait jamais se l'avouer. Elle avait perdu l'habitude des batailles. Elle allait encore devoir défendre chèrement sa vie et se battre pour ce pays qui n'était pourtant pas le sien. Ses doigts se souvenaient parfaitement des gestes à accomplir pour bander l'arc et saisir les flèches. Mais sa tête refusait de se préparer. Elle avait peur de ce que demain lui amènerait.

Dormir était décidément impossible. L'adolescente se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte. Le silence de la nuit était vraiment trop pesant. Des soldats montaient la garde sur les créneaux, près des tours, puisqu'il était inutile de garder l'intérieur du château. Elle en profita en s'éclipsant de sa chambre et sortit dans la cour.

L'air frais lui fit du bien. Susan ferma les yeux et laissa la brise jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle était bien. Calme. Détendue. Il ne lui manquait plus que la présence de ses trois frères et sœur pour être véritablement en paix avec elle-même. Mais ils devaient être profondément endormis, à cette heure-là. Les veinards. Au moins, ils allaient bien. C'était l'essentiel. Cependant, qu'arriverait-il quand ils seraient obligés de combattre avec les Narniens ? Que ferait la petite, la douce Lucy ? Edmund serait-il le premier à exprimer des doutes ? Peter serait certainement égal à lui-même, confiant, mais les yeux lointains, fomentant déjà des plans pour reconstruire le royaume. Un grand roi. Un roi de l'ancien temps, cependant. Ils devaient tous passer la main. Narnia n'était plus leur mission.

Susan leva la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le ciel, entièrement dégagée, dévoilait une nuée d'étoiles. Lointaines, inaccessibles, et surtout différentes. Elle ne reconnut aucune constellation, ne trouva pas l'étoile du berger. Alors c'était comme ça… A Narnia, même le ciel était différent. Elle avait oublié qu'elle ne se trouvait plus au Royaume-Uni, ni même sur Terre. Son regard se voila de tristesse. Chez elle, elle était peut-être traitée comme une enfant, ce qu'elle n'était plus, mais elle était en sécurité.

Du mouvement derrière elle. Elle regretta ne pas avoir pris une arme avec elle. Être au château ne signifiait pas forcément qu'elle était hors de danger. Faisant brusquement volte-face, elle se prépara à frapper son adversaire.

Adversaire qui leva le bras, esquisse pour parer son coup, mais elle se figea d'elle-même en reconnaissant un habit narnien. Dans la pénombre, ce n'était pas facile de reconnaître les visages. Elle y réussit pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes.

- Caspian… ?

- _Prince_ Caspian, rectifia-t-il. Que faites-vous en dehors de vos appartements à cette heure-ci de la nuit, lady Susan ?

« Ce ne sont pas "mes appartements", c'est tout bêtement ma chambre, » se retint-elle de répondre.

- J'ai autant le droit que vous d'être dehors, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Quelle que soit l'heure. Et si je ne dors pas, j'en ai aussi le droit. Ou y aurait-il une loi chez vous interdisant aux gens de ne pas se reposer la nuit ?

D'accord, elle n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi agressive, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il lui portait sur les nerfs, avec son air supérieur et son attitude maniérée. Il n'était qu'un gosse. Bon, physiquement, Susan faisait plus jeune que lui, d'accord, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait déjà été adulte dans une… autre vie. Ou quelque chose du genre. C'était compliqué. Mais il était un gosse. Un simple gosse qui se prenait déjà pour le roi.

- Non, aucune loi ne mentionne le repos, déclara calmement Caspian. J'en suis pratiquement sûr. Mais le bon sens voudrait que…

Ne désirant pas un long discours sur les bienfaits des repos sur l'esprit, Susan le coupa, très cavalièrement :

- N'avez-vous jamais peur, prince ?

- Peur ?

- Bientôt nous allons nous battre. Affronter des ennemis. Qui sont aussi des êtres humains. Nous sommes en guerre. Des vies vont tomber. Vous réalisez ce qui va se passer, si jamais nous perdons ? Vous réalisez les risques qu'une telle expédition comporte ?

- Je pense les comprendre mieux que vous.

- Non, vous ne comprenez rien. Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant ! Vous n'avez pas encore vu le sang couler, vous n'avez pas senti votre main trembler sous la force d'une attaque, vous n'avez pas entendu les gémissements des morts, vous n'avez…

- Susan.

Elle se figea quand il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais elle tremblait, de colère et de peur.

- On a tenté de m'assassiner dans mon sommeil. Vous pouvez me croire, je sais ce que c'est de devoir défendre sa vie. Et je m'y suis préparé. Me retrouver sur le champ de bataille sera un soulagement. Mon entraînement n'aura pas été vain.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il leva le visage vers le ciel, tandis que la jeune fille le dévisagea avec suspicion.

- On voit bien les étoiles, non ? Je pense que c'est un bon présage.

- Chez moi, ça veut seulement dire que le ciel est dégagé. Mais il est différent. Même les étoiles sont différentes à Narnia.

Il lui jeta un regard compréhensif, évitant de mentionner l'amertume contenue dans sa voix. Cet ailleurs dont elle parlait, où était-il… ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Vraiment. Et je ne veux pas mourir ici. Ce n'est pas mon pays.

- Alors nous ferions mieux de retourner dormir, lady Susan. Nous avons besoin de toutes nos forces pour demain.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

F I N


End file.
